J'aime pas ça
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Iouri ne savait pas quand il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas les malossols, mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'aimait pas. Du tout.


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le cruel thème Cornichon, en une heure. En vrai, on donne pas que des thèmes durs, hein, donc si vous êtes intéressés pour participer aux Nuits venez ! Y a plein de gens chouettes !

Bonne lecture !

 _J'aime pas ça_

Iouri, 7 ans.

Iouri n'aime pas ça, quand sa mère reçoit. D'abord, parce qu'elle vire dans sa propre chambre le lit qu'il partage avec son grand-père dans le salon, et il n'est rien de plus désagréable aux yeux de Iouri que d'essayer de s'endormir dans une pièce qui sent le parfum pas cher et la poudre de maquillage. Ensuite, parce que tout doit être parfait, les pièces en libre accès doivent être propres, la cuisine impeccable, et son fils aussi, doit être merveilleux – et ça, ça veut dire porter des vêtements moches et se faire tirer les joues sans trop broncher, et risquer une punition s'il boude, et faire comme si sa mère était sa Maman, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il déteste encore ça, parce qu'une fois sur deux, elle met son grand-père à la porte, parce que « C'est une chose que mes amies sachent que j'habite avec mon père, c'en est une autre de le voir vraiment, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air pauvre. », et Iouri ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir l'air pauvre, puisqu'ils le sont, et Iouri n'aime pas ce qu'il ne comprend pas. En plus, sa mère reçoit tous les compliments pour la cuisine de Diedouchka, et ça n'est ni très normal ni très gentil. Diadia lui a toujours dit que mentir, c'était pas beau, et sa mère, en plus d'être pas belle, elle fait des trucs pas beaux. Iouri trouve ça pas beau non plus, la manière dont elle donne dix roubles à Diedouchka pour lui dire d'aller boire un verre avec ses amis de l'immeuble – et encore moins la manière dont elle rit quand il franchit la porte, disant : « Bon débarras ! De toute façon, je lui rend service, bientôt ses amis seront tous morts, et pourtant il passe plus de temps dans l'appartement qu'à sortir, il se prend pour une puce de lit ? ».

Et cette fois, Iouri en est certain, il a vu le regard de son grand-père quand il a fermé la porte, et il a compris que le vieil homme comprenait. Que sa fille avait honte de lui. Et peut-être, mais ça, Iouri ne le comprenait pas encore, qu'il savait combien sa fille avait peur de lui, avait honte de ce qu'il était et qu'elle n'avait jamais su être. Un cuisinier d'exception, bien sûr, mais surtout une présence pour Iouri, un modèle adulte aimant. Un parent. Alors, comme Iouri sait à présent que Diedouchka est triste, il n'hésite pas une seconde, goûtant le malossol, à recracher en criant :

« C'est pas bon ! »

Et sa mère le regarde aussitôt avec un air honteux, et il sait ce qu'elle cache, il la regarde à son tour, s'essuyant la bouche avec un air de défi. Serait-elle assez mauvaise pour le mettre à la porte, lui aussi ?

.

Iouri, 12 ans et demi (presque 13)

Iouri ne se souvient plus du jour où il a décidé qu'il n'aimait pas les malossols, mais il se souvient qu'il n'aime pas. Alors il se demande, très sincèrement, pourquoi Diedouchka en met systématiquement deux dans son panier repas, et ce peu importe qu'il les mange ou non. Avec un soupir, il hèle le type à côté de lui, un type d'un an plus vieux et qui est presque un ami. Ils ne parlent jamais beaucoup, mais quand il n'y a nulle part où s'asseoir seul, il sait qu'il peut aller à côté d'Aleksei Epifanovitch.

« Eh, tu veux mes cornichons ?, propose-t-il, sans savoir vraiment d'où lui vient cet accès de générosité. J'aime pas. »

Aleksei le regarde d'un air pauvre, son visage blême ponctué des rougeurs acnéiques de l'adolescence et sa peau pâlie par une alimentation qui n'est peut-être pas suffisante pour un garçon de son âge.

« Je veux bien, dit-il d'une voix qui oscillait dangereusement, risquant s'il force trop de s'aventurer loin dans les aigus ou dans les graves. Merci. »

Iouri hausse les épaules en laissant l'autre piocher dans son assiette. Au moins, ça n'est pas gâché. Il ne manque pas l'illumination qui prend soudain toute la place sur le visage boutonneux, tout-à-coup radieux.

« C'est les meilleurs malossol que j'aie jamais mangé, souffle-t-il d'un air ravi. »

Il a un bout de cornichon entre les deux, et Iouri grimace de dégoût, prenant plutôt un pirojok dans son assiette.

.

Iouri, 15 ans

Au sortir de l'avion, il a démoli le dos de son grand-père, mais Nikolaï ne lui en veut pas vraiment. Il n'a pas terminé sa saison, loin de là, mais il a quelques jours de pause, et il entend bien les passer ici, dans le vieil appartement où sa mère ne tient plus jamais de réceptions. Elle est partie avec un homme, Iouri ne sait pas vraiment où, et il s'en fiche pas mal. Il a récupéré la chambre, malgré de nombreuses protestations, mais au moins maintenant son grand-père a un vrai lit dans le salon. Ça prend toute la place de la pièce, mais ils s'en fichent. Ils sont serrés, et avec son salaire, Iouri pourrait payer beaucoup plus grand, mais Diedouchka refuse toujours. « Utilise ton argent pour toi, il dit, pour te faire plaisir. » Un jour, Iouri paiera un grand appartement à son grand-père, en tout cas il l'espère, parce que c'est ça qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, de savoir Nikolaï dans un endroit confortable.

Ce qui lui fait moyennement plaisir, en revanche, c'est qu'il y a toujours dans les repas que Nikolaï sert des cornichons. Et toujours les mêmes, avec leur allure bizarre et que tout le monde aime à part Iouri. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son grand-père n'en fait à personne à part Iouri ?

« Dis, Didia …

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi tu continues à faire des malossoli ? Tu sais que j'aime pas. »

Il ne comprend pas l'éclat de rire de son grand-père, Iouri, il ne comprend pas cet air d'ours heureux qu'il prend.

« Ah, Iourka, tu ne le sais pas, mais tu aimes ça.

— Bah non.

— Mais si, mais si. Si tu dis ça c'est … C'est à cause d'une histoire, un peu drôle et un peu triste, que ta Maman m'a raconté quand tu étais enfant.

— J'ai pas de Maman.

— Ne dis pas ça, Iourotchka, ne dis pas ça … Elle est un peu maladroite, mais –

— Partir sans donner de nouvelles, ça n'est plus être maladroite, c'est s'en battre les couilles royal !

— Iouri ! »

Le patineur se pince les lèvres, blessé par le ton de son aïeul. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a dit de mal. Juste la vérité. Il se renfrogne, s'enfonce dans son siège. Nikolaï soupire. Il déteste crier, et particulièrement sur Iouri. Son petit-fils a tout fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il est devenu une personne merveilleuse, et Kolya sait qu'il le sera plus encore. Alors il propose :

« Ne fais pas la tête. Reprends un malossol.

— J'aime pas ça !, fait le blond, boudeur, mais Diedouchka sait que c'est le ton de leur habituelle chamaillerie qui est revenu. »

.

Iouri, 18 ans

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Iouri sourit très grand en voyant son seul ami sur le pas de sa porte, lui sautant dessus pour l'enlacer vivement. Il se demandait, aussi, pourquoi Otabek ne répondait pas à ses messages depuis plusieurs heures. Oh, ils ne discutent pas en permanence, mais d'ordinaire le kazakh prévient. Sand doute il ne pouvait pas lui dire « Désolé, je monte dans l'avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg, je réponds plus tard. ».

« Je t'ai ramené ça. »

Iouri s'écarte, fait entrer son ami dans l'appartement qu'il partage seulement avec son chat. Il a prévu de rentrer chez son grand-père ce soir, et un désordre absolu de vêtements et d'objets divers envahit tout l'espace. S'asseyant sur son lit, il s'étale aussitôt sur Otabek, ouvrant le cadeau qu'on lui a mis dans les mains. Il déballe l'objet, pressé, notant tout de même que son ami a trouvé du papier cadeau à imprimé léopard. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant ce que c'est. Un bocal de malossol.

« Euh … »

Otabek l'observe, l'air absolument amusé.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Et on chuchote à l'oreille de Iouri qu'il n'a pas fini d'être surpris. Il bondit sur ses pieds, retourne à la porte. Saute sur Nikolaï.

« Il est nul ce cadeau, il crie de joie, tu sais que j'aime pas !

— Je sais, Iourotchka, je sais. »

.

Iouri, 21 ans

Iouri est dans l'appartement depuis une semaine. Les trois premiers jours, il n'a rien mangé. Il a reçu des tas d'appels inquiets, des messages par tous les moyens existants. Il a fini par balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre. Quand il a eu trop faim, il a mangé. Il a mangé pendant trois jours, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Cru, cuit, les restes, tout. Il est vingt-deux heures. C'est son septième jour. Il a vomi ce qu'il avait mangé. Il a faim. Mais les placards sont vides.

Des gens sont venus frapper à la porte, plusieurs fois. Mais peut-être le silence de mort les a convaincus qu'il n'était pas là. Ils le croient peut-être enfui loin, dans un endroit qui ne respire pas autant l'odeur de son grand-père. Ils croient peut-être qu'il s'évade, cherche à échapper à la réalité. Iouri ne sait pas s'ils ont raison ou tort.

Une révélation le prend, et il saute sur ses pieds. Il avait besoin d'un escabeau, avant, pour atteindre le placard le plus haut. Mais il a grandi. Il a vieilli. Il tend le bras, tâtonne pour arriver jusqu'au fond, attrape le dernier bocal de verre froid. Seul dans sa cuisine, pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, il mange un malossol. Et tout à coup, il se sent con.

« Putain, il dit, et il se demande s'il sent le sel du saumure ou celui de ses larmes, c'est bon. En fait, c'est bon. »

.

Bon, c'est pas que joyeux mais … C'est pas trop triste non plus, j'espère ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires, et merci d'avoir lu !

Ciao !


End file.
